


The White Sorceress - Choose Your Own Adventure

by MrEnterYourName



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Modification, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, Cum Inflation, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Futanari, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Mind Control, Multi, Multiple Partners, Ogres, Other, Potions, Spells & Enchantments, Succubi & Incubi, Tentacles, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 12,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrEnterYourName/pseuds/MrEnterYourName
Summary: You are being held captive by a powerful elven sorceress who asks you for a favor. You could comply for a reward or act stubbornly and face the consequences. The choice is yours...





	1. Part 1: The Cage

**Author's Note:**

> HOW TO PLAY  
> I modified this from a text-based Twine game I made some time ago. Here's how it works:  
> Each part has two options, option A and B. So if you choose option A in the first part, go to the chapter named 1A, then to Part 2, then either 2A or 2B and so on.  
> If you reach Part 6, count how many times you've picked either option.  
> I recommend using the Chapter Index for easier reading.

You wake in a haze, your head pounding, lying down. You can only see darkness and feel something wrapped around your head. You realize you've been blindfolded. You try to move your arm and legs, in vain. They've been tied up too with thick rope, a bit too tight for your comfort. In the darkness you rely on your other senses, trying to scope out your surrounding.  
The ground beneath you is cold and hard, made of stone. You can hear footsteps echoing, bouncing off walls, so you're clearly inside somewhere. You hear voices and other sounds, coming to the conclusion there must be at least two people close by.  
You try to remember what had happened. You had been drinking and you're not sure if the buzzing in your head is just a hangover or something more. You gambled in the Drunken Mare, and lost. More than once, until you had nothing left except your clothes. There was a fight, you're not sure if you started it or not, it's blurry in your mind. Then... a gust of wind in the night, as you left the saloon, marinated and hurting. Footsteps from behind you and... darkness.  
Your mouth hasn't been gagged, so you could try to scream for help. 

You...  
A) stay silent and listen  
or  
B) scream.


	2. 1A: Silent

You listen to the people around you.  
”The Lady spoke with me today,” one voice said.  
”Yeah, right, probably told you to fuck off,” the other one said, laughing.  
”You fuck off, Benjer. No, she asked me about a farm and how much I've been able to get from them. Then, I kid you not, she looked me right in the eyes smiling and told me that I've been a good Sentinel.”  
”Shut up.”  
”I'm serious! Oh and the way she looked at me, gave me shivers. What a woman...”  
”Yeah, I bet you came in your pants from that. I wish she talked to me, no, I wish she fucked me.”  
”In your dreams. I heard she's been fucking horses or something, because no man is big enough for her. They say elves had huge cocks they used to rape our women back in the day.”  
”A bunch of fairy tales. But I hear she makes men her slaves. I wouldn't mind being in that position, to tell you the truth.”  
”Don't we all think the same? Though someone once said that she has a prick of her own, believe it or not!”  
”Shut up, no she doesn't... That's impossible.”  
”You never know with that elven magic.”  
Suddenly, a third man walked in. ”The White Lady asked me to bring the fresh prisoner to her.”  
”What's she want with him?”  
”Don't know, wouldn't dare to ask. Now, help me get him up.”

(Go to Part 2)


	3. 1B: Scream

You decide to be bold and yell for help.  
”Help!” you squeal. ”Somebody help! I've been captured!”  
”Shut the fuck up!” a voice yells back, and you hear footsteps coming closer. ”No one will help you, prick.” The man punches you in the gut.  
The force of his fist knocks the air out of you and causes terrible pain, adding to the misery. You cough and spit.  
Another person walks in the room. ”Hey!” they say. ”Leave the captive alone, Benjer, the Lady wants to speak with him.”  
You feel and hear the man called Benjer spit on your face. ”What's she want with him?”  
”Didn't tell me. I guess she wants another subject.”  
”Seriously, him?” Benjer asks. ”Oh well, I'm not going to question her decisions.”  
”You better not. And don't make her wait either. C'mon, let's get 'im up.”  
You feel hands grabbing you from your armpits and lifting you up, as someone cuts the binds from your feet. The sense of freedom in your legs gives you slight relief, as you've escorted along hallways, blind.

(Go to the next Chapter)


	4. Part 2: The Invitation

You've been escorted somewhere new. You've quickly been outside, feeling the breeze, now inside again most likely in another building. It's warm in here, you can hear a fire nearby. You feel the blindfold finally being taken away, and the light in the room overwhelms you, hurting your eyes. Soon they adjust and you see things more clearly. You're greeted with two, sharp emerald green eyes in a pale, narrow face with red lips. A woman sits in a wooden throne-like chair behind a long table, observing you with a goblet in her hand. Her hair is white as clean snow but she looks young, in her mid-twenties. She is shapely but not fat, her breasts big but not saggy, her hips wide and waist slim. She wears a white silk dress with a low neckline, revealing a good bit of cleavage. Her face is beautiful but her eyes are intimidating, something in them makes you feel like she knows your darkest secrets. Yet you can't take your eyes off them.  
”Leave us,” she says to the men behind you, raising a hand with thin fingers. You stand in front of her, your hands bound together, as she looks up and down your body with her eyes. ”You look a bit famished. Care for dinner? Sit down.”

You...  
A) obey her, stunned by her beauty  
or   
B) distrust her and play it tough.


	5. 2A: Sit Down

You find yourself obeying her without any hesitation, something in her voice calms you. You sit down on a chair opposite of her, with a plate full of soup with vegetables in it.   
”Now eat up, you must be hungry,” she says, smiling.   
You show her your tied up hands.  
”Oh, how stupid of me,” she sighs and stands up, revealing her full height. She's tall, certainly taller than you. As she walks around the table, you notice she had pointed ears. She comes right next to your chair, bending over to grab a spoon in front of you. You look at her bosom close to your face and you feel your cock reacting inside your trousers.  
”Can you untie me?” you ask carefully, swallowing. ”Please?”  
She chuckles and turns to look at you with mischievous eyes. ”Oh, but I can't do that. Don't let my hospitality fool you, you're still a captive. Now, eat your soup.” She takes a spoonful of soup and offers it to you.   
You have no appetite, yet find it hard to resist. You take the spoon in your mouth and eat, and she starts feeding you more until the whole bowl is finished.  
”It's good, yes?” she asks.   
You nod.   
”Now, onto the business at hand,” she says, putting away the bowl and spoon. ”I don't know what you might have heard of me, but I hope my men didn't scare you. You see, I have an offer for you.” She picks up her goblet of wine and takes a sip, waiting for you to say something. ”You're a man of few words, I can see that. But I take it you are willing to hear me out.” She smiles again, wiping away a wisp of hairs. ”I'm bored,” she admits. ”I want a man. I can't tell my Guardians, as they call themselves, because they would quickly think that they're better than they really are. Most of them are the worst kind of scum, disgusting men who only follow me because I have a cunt and they can use an excuse to rob and beat up people, people like you who happen to be on the wrong side of the table. But you're different.” She slowly starts unbuttoning her dress from the front. ”I can tell that.”   
You nod again, sweat forming on your forehead and your hands.   
”Do you think I'm beautiful?” she asks, with a deep, seductive tone. One by one, the buttons on her dress go loose and her round tits emerge from underneath, until you can see them fully with their pink nipples.   
You nod, your manhood stiffening.  
”Say it.”  
”You're beautiful.”  
”How beautiful?” Her whole dress slides down her body onto the floor, revealing her fully naked body. She has no hair anywhere but her head, and you can see her perfectly formed lips between her legs.   
”The most beautiful thing I've ever seen.” You clench your fists, itching to touch her.   
She giggles like a young maiden, sliding her fingers down her chest, touching her nipple and playing with it. Her nipples start getting harder and bigger from her touch, and she bites her lips teasingly. Your cock is now ready to tear down your pants, swollen and sensitive. ”Do you want to taste these?” she teases you.   
You nod repeatedly and get up from your chair.   
She immediately pushes you back with her leg. ”No, no, no, you stay right there until I tell you to get up.” She puts her other hand to her crotch and starts slowly rubbing herself. You can see her getting wetter, her smeared hand glistening from moisture in the fire's glow. She makes just the right sighs and moans to get you even more aroused. You feel like you would blow your load from even the slightest touch. She senses it and smiles a wry smile. ”You must be aching to touch yourself as well. But I forbid you...”  
She plays with her puffed, pink clitoris, her narrow lips twisting from pleasure, groping her breasts and pinching her nipples. Her rubbing gets faster, her moans more intense, her body starts shaking. She's now positively dripping from her pussy, the juices flowing down her legs. Finally she inhales and squirms in front of you, enjoying her orgasm with closed eyes.  
You're breathing heavily, your crotch is on fire.   
She opens her eyes and carefully sit down on the table. She glances at the bulge in your pants, grinning. She looks at her wet fingers, slimy from her fluids. She offers them to you. ”Make them clean.”  
You hesitate for a second, then obey. You take them in your mouth, tasting her pussy from them, licking them until they're covered in your drool.   
”Good boy. I think you've earned your reward,” she admits and walks around your chair. She puts her other hand on your shoulder, keeping you in you chair, and very slowly slithers her other hand inside your pants. You can feel her fingers caressing your hairs down there, her nails playfully digging into your skin. She slides her fingers along the shaft of your cock and gently wraps them around it, giving it a few good tugs. Doesn't take much for you to cum inside your pants, and you can feel the warmth of your semen in your crotch. You groan and take a few quick breaths, until she removes her hand and wipes her fingers on your clothes. 

(Go to Part 3)


	6. 2B: Distrust

You keep still, silent. She looks at you in a impatient manner.   
”I said sit,” she repeated, in a more sinister tone.   
Reluctantly you shuffle towards the chair and sit down.  
”Now, eat.”  
”I'm not hungry.”   
”Sure you are, you haven't eaten for over a day.” She took a sip from her wine. ”It's not poisoned, if that's what you think.”   
You say nothing and just stare at her cold eyes.  
”It's impolite to refuse a host's food. Maybe I was wrong to bring you here. Should I have left you to rot in your cell?”  
”No, I'm just not hungry, I'm sorry.”  
”Alright then, if you say so.” She stood up and walked around the wooden table, her white hair glowing in the red light from the fireplace. You realize her tallness and pointed ears. She stops in front of you, with her arms crossed. ”I was about to make you an offer. But I think you need to learn a lesson before that. Tell me, am I beautiful?” While she waits for your answer, she starts unbuttoning her dress.   
”Why do you ask?”  
”I'm the one who asks the questions, lout. I ask again, am I beautiful?” Slowly she starts revealing more of her bosom, her round tits and pink nipples showing themselves.  
You say nothing while staring her breasts, then looking back into her calculating eyes.   
”Just say it, I know you think it. Just say it out loud, human.” She finally drops her clothes completely, now standing naked in front of you. ”Am I not the most beautiful thing you've ever seen? Much better than those human women you've probably fucked. If you have fucked. Tell me, are you a virgin?” She starts walking closer to you, swinging her hips while she does.   
You look at her completely hairless body, wondering if she has shaven it or if it's natural for elves. You swallow, you manhood stiffening inside your pants, blood pumping into your crotch.   
”A man of few words,” she notes, lifting her leg and putting it on your knee. ”That will change. Have you ever seen an elf before?”  
You shake your head slightly, unable to move from your seat.   
”I should have guessed. It's not like we are a common sight anymore, not after your predecessors murdered our folk.” She suddenly pushes you with her leg, tipping your chair over and you with it. Before you are able to get up, she sits down on your chest. You feel the warmth of her body, her thighs and pussy against your skin through the fabric of your clothes.  
Your cock is ready to burst, hard and hot inside your pants rubbing against them. Your breathing gets heavy, your palms are sweating. You accidentally touch her behind with your tied up hands.  
”Hands off, you,” she hisses and moves her body closer to your face. You look up and see her breasts hanging over you and her serious face from between her cleavage looking down. ”Who's the most beautiful?” she asks once again. When you don't answer, she lifts her bottom up slightly, and sits on your face. Now her soft twat is pressed tightly on your lips, your nose poking at her clitoris. She starts rubbing her crotch hard against your face, squatting over you. ”You rude fucking prick, lick my pussy and make me come,” she commands and furiously smothers your mouth with her bottom.   
You feel like suffocating under her and feel how her hot lips start getting puffier and wetter. You can taste her juices that she's smearing on your face, and finally obey. You stick your tongue out and start eating her out, while she lays her weight on you. You feel her quiver from pleasure.   
”Faster!” she says. ”Harder! Take it like a man!” She grabs your head, pulling you even tighter against herself. She keeps rocking back and forth and rides your face like a wild stallion, demanding more. ”You... you're not even... tryinghh, uh, ah, do it, hnggh, faster...” she tells you while moaning and huffing. Her cunt is now dripping from your drool and her own wetness. ”Who's the most beautiful woman?” she yells from time to time, pulling your head back to answer, and when you don't answer, she slams your face back against her gash.   
Your body can't take it anymore, your cock is begging for it, you're starting to slowly go mad from lust, wanting her to sit on your dick instead of your face for even a second. Yet anytime you even try to touch yourself, she forbids you and slaps your face in punishment.   
Finally, you succumb to her words, and just admit it. ”You're the most beautiful thing in the world!” you try to yell, but her pussy muffles your voice. She pulls your head back for a moment.  
”What?” she says, her eyes lighting up.   
”You're the most beautiful woman...”  
Her lips form a victorious smile, and she rubs her pussy on your face for a few more good seconds until giving in to her orgasm, shaking and convulsing like she's possessed, letting out a loud moan of bliss. Her juices run down your dirty face.


	7. Part 3: The Favor

The Lady leaves you to gather your thoughts and calm yourself for a second. She soon comes back, carrying a new bowl, lowering it on the table in front of you. You look at it, confused. The contents of the bowl seem like semen, white-grey, slighty transparent fluid way thicker than milk or water, but there's way more of it than one man could ever produce in a single load. You look at her with a puzzled face.  
She gives you an affirming smile. ”Now, I'm going to be honest with you,” she starts. ”I didn't bring you just to have fun. That too, yes, a great deal of fun and pleasure, but I must admit that there's something else.”  
You turn a bit suspicious, looking at both the bowl and her in turns. ”What do you mean?”  
”As an elf, I have some magical abilities. Most stories of our powers have been exaggerated a lot, but there is some truth behind them. And to gain more powers, we must take part in certain... rituals. Don't worry, I'm not going to sacrifice you or anything, I simply need your semen. But in order for the ritual to work, you need to drink that.” She signals towards the bowl. ”It tastes good, I promise, I've enhanced it. And it's completely safe, if anything, it makes you... let's just say... more capable.” She looks at you in the eyes, smiling a seductive smile and caressing your crotch. 

You...  
A) accept her offer  
or   
B) refuse to drink it.


	8. 3A: Drink

Taking a deep breath, you grab the bowl with both hands, still tied up. You lift it to your face, smelling it. A sweet scent fills your nose, but you're not sure what it is. You decide to just drink the liquid. It's odd consistency makes it difficult to swallow, but the taste is good enough. You gulp it down, one swallow at a time, until you feel it fill your insides and you get a warm feeling. You look back at the Lady and see her content.  
”See? Wasn't that bad. It takes a moment to really kick in, but soon you'll be ready.”  
”Ready for what?” you ask a bit worried.  
She smiles teasingly, comes a bit closer and kisses you gently on the lips. ”For the best night of your life...” She gets a knife and carefully removes your bindings.  
At this point you're not really thinking of escaping, even though your subconscious is a bit worried of what's to come. But your body and most of your thoughts are excited, horny and willing to do anything for this strange lady.  
She removes your shirt and slowly starts pulling down your pants. Your cock, now hard again, jumps out and touches her wet, slippery thigh. She winks.  
”Now, lie down on that table,” she tells you, and you follow her instructions like a slave. You sit on the edge of the table, feeling the hard surface against your bare ass, and lean back.  
She puts her hands on your thighs and caresses them, slowly moving her warm fingers up to your crotch. She teasingly pokes at your pole of flesh, rubbing the head of it with a fingertip in a circle motion. She pulls the foreskin gently back and gives you a lick. Her long, sharp tongue gives you shivers of ecstasy, as she moves it up and down your shaft. Her drivel trickles along your cock, leaving a glistening trail. Her touch tickles you a little bit, and you groan blissfully.  
She starts jerking you off, tugging your cock with a surprisingly tight grip. She licks her lips. ”Do you enjoy my hand? Do you want to come? You can't, not until I tell you to, or I'll punish you.” Her smile is maleficent. Her fingers wrapped around your shaft are holding it so hard it almost hurts. With her other hand she gropes your balls and plays with them, at times licking them teasingly.  
You start to feel the odd drink affecting you, your body starts changing. Your muscles tingle, and your skin crawls. Is she gripping your cock even more violently or... is your cock growing? You can hardly believe your eyes, but so it seems that your manhood is bigger than before, not by much but enough that you notice it.  
She lets out a pleasant giggle. ”It works,” she says and seems amazed herself as well. ”Oh, look how big you've gotten. You look so tasteful now...” She lowers her lips on the head of your dick and uses her tongue to lick it, then takes it in her mouth and starts sucking eagerly.  
Her mouth feels unlike anything you've experienced, a whole new level of addicting pleasure. You moan and groan, as her head bobs up and down.  
She takes a breather, laughing, drool dripping down from her red lips onto your cock. ”Let's see how deep I can go, shall we?” She goes down on you again, and you look how her lips get closer and closer to your balls, as she soon gobbles your whole big cock. She reaches the end, your dick in her throat, and she emits a slight gagging sound before drawing back. ”Who's the best cock sucker in the world?” she asks you playfully.  
”You are,” you answer, mesmerized by her sinful eyes. You can feel something in your balls, something odd, as if they were throbbing like your cock.  
”Are you about to come?”  
You nod hesitantly.  
She tightens her grib on your shaft, giving you a scolding look. ”Don't come until I say so.”  
You clench your teeth and dig your fingernails into the wooden table as you try control your cumming. She isn't making it easier, tugging and sucking your cock madly.  
”Do you want me to use my tits?” She lets go off your dick and lifts up her breasts. Without waiting for an answer, she traps your cock between her tits and starts rubbing them up and down it. Feeling her warm flesh around your member drives you crazy and gets you ready to blow any second now.  
”I'm going to cum!” you warn her. ”I can't hold it in anymore!”  
”Alright, come on, come for me, give me your hot load,” she says, breathing into your cock.  
Just as she says it, you erupt and white semen shoots out of your cock, landing on your crotch and her bosom. Yet unusually you keep coming, and the Lady quickly starts sucking your cock, taking your numerous and continuous loads into her mouth. You see her cheeks bulge as her mouth fills with your cum, until she starts swallowing it, one gulp after another. After a while that feels like forever you stop coming, and draws her head back. Your limp cock flops out of her drooling mouth and she mumbles some foreign language.  
Now clearly content with how everything went, she smiles at you and kisses your cock and then your lips. ”That went well. How do you feel?”  
”Amazing,” you reply. You can barely move as your body is so relaxed.  
”I don't doubt it. And just look at you now. Your manhood is so much bigger than before, even when soft. All thanks to a bowl of enchanted horse semen.” She laughs.

(Skip to Part 4)


	9. 3B: Refuse Drink

You pull away from her and shake your head. ”Keep your rituals and weird drinks. I'll fuck you if you want, but I'm not going to drink that.”   
She looks disappointed, then annoyed. ”Oh you'll get some fucking alright.” She grabs the bowl herself, mutters some words in elven and with a few quick tips of her head swallows the liquid down. She then grins, and tells you: ”That was actually horse semen, enchanted with a few spells. It will affect me differently than you. You could have had a better, stronger body, a bigger snake in your pants and more stamina, things any man would be glad to have. But oh well, you chose not to. That's fine, we can still have fun.”   
”Are you at least going to unbind me now?”  
”No no no, you've been very naughty, they stay on.” She walks up to you, breasts bouncing with every move. She rips open your shirt savagely and throws the rags somewhere. You are excited, thinking you will finally get some real action. She pulls down your pants in a hurry, revealing your hard, throbbing cock. She's smiling, there's something weird, something a bit evil in her eyes. ”Turn around, big boy.”  
Confused, you wonder what she's going to do, but find it hard to really resist her now. You obey and turn around, leaning on the table. You feel her press herself against your back, her soft, perky tits rub you from behind. You smile, as she reaches around and grabs your cock. She jerks it, gripping it hard. Still curious, you ask her: ”So how's the drink going to affect you?”  
”Oh, you'll know soon enough. Actually, you'll feel it in a second.”  
Alarmed, you try to turn and look back but she pushes you against her table with incredible force. Suddenly, you feel something prod against your behind. Something long and hard.... You let out a surprised yell as it enters your ass. It's big, long and thick, and warm. It... it can't be.   
”How do you like that?” she asks, still jerking you off.   
”Is that...?”  
”Yes, it is.” She purrs, and thrusts herself a little deeper into your ass, stretching your anus. ”This is going to be so much fun... for me at least.”   
You feel her huge shaft force its way deeper inside, slowly and with difficulty. You bend over the table, your tied up hands in fists, praying for her to stop. Still, in some weird way, the initial pain starts feeling good. She begins moving her hips back and forth, playing with your balls and cock, while her cock violates your ass. You take comfort in the feeling of her breasts pressed against your naked back, while she whispers naughty things in your ear and starts licking it.  
”You have a really nice, tight ass... Oh, it's going to be sore later... Sore and red... But you'll still beg me for more, oh you will...” Her whispers send shivers down your spine, and her wet, long tongue sliding into your ear and eating it out makes you quiver from strange pleasure. ”Do you like my big cock going inside you?” She starts doing it faster. She still isn't all the way inside, which is what she also keeps telling you. ”Do you want me deeper? Oh, you do?” Your ass gapes and gives way for her cock, thrusting deeper. ”You enjoy being a filthy man slave, don't you? Just admit it, you do...”   
You shake your head, but emit a moan right after as she picks up her pace.   
”Really? Then why do you sound like you're loving it? Have a lot of experience with being fucked in the ass? You're going to be a fun slave...” Strangely enough, you feel like her dick is getting even bigger while inside you. ”Seems like my spells are still affecting me, my cock's not at it's full size yet. Nice, isn't it?”   
She has completely let go of your own member, but you cum as her cock stimulates your prostate. Your semen flies on the floor and your cock goes flaccid, but soon gets hard again as the Lady keeps fucking you. Her whispers make your head hazy again, you quickly lose track of time and space. You float in darkness, your ass penetrated a by an ever growing monster of a cock, unnatural in its existence. Until finally, you break. ”Yes, my Lady... Fuck me... Give me more, I want more...”   
”Yes, my slave, oh yes, I will, I will.”  
”Don't stop, my Lady, keep going, harder...” you beg her, unable to think clearly, turned to a mindless sex zombie.   
A few minutes later, you feel warm jizz fill your insides, as she cums a massive load into your ass. She moans and lets out a big sigh, giving you a few more good thrusts, pumping her seed deeper. Your belly bulges a bit from the amount of semen. She then pulls out, very slowly, admiring her work as gallons of white cum flows out of your ass, forming a puddle on the floor. It takes a while for your stomach to set back down, after all the hot goo has leaked from your body.   
You turn around to finally take a look at her magnificent cock that has somehow taken form above her still existing twat. You feel an irresistible urge to suck it and go down on her, licking it clean from the cum still covering it.   
”This is a good start,” she admits. ”If you act nice from now on, I'll be nicer. I also promise you a big reward for being good.” She finally unbinds you. ”If you don't, I'll whip out this thing again. Or something worse. The good thing is, that now the spell has passed onto you as well.”  
You look down at your hard cock, that is now bigger than ever before, and seems like it keeps growing slowly. Suddenly, you feel dead tired and stumble on to the table.


	10. Part 4: Transformation

You wake up after taking a short nap on the table. You look around and see the Lady sitting in her wooden throne.  
”Nice to see you're awake again, I was starting to get worried. It's clear the spells took bit of a toll on you. How do you feel?”  
You rub your forehead a little bit, still a bit dazed. ”Good, I think.”  
”Well you look better at least,” she notes.  
You look at yourself, and see that your manhood is huge, close to the size of a cucumber. You almost freak out at the sight at first, thinking you're in someone else's body. After a few seconds and a deep breaths, you calm back down, actually really liking your new package.  
”Impressive, I have to say.” she admits. ”I wasn't sure what to expect, I knew it would become bigger but... that is still a pleasant surprise. But do you realize anything else?”  
You look at your arms and stomach, realizing you've gained a significant amount of muscle. ”This is amazing,” you say. ”Are there any side effects, other than nausea?”  
”Shouldn't be, at least no unpleasant ones. You should have more stamina and strength, and your muscles should be way more elastic, meaning they can take more stress without straining and hurting in any way. And also, you have an increased semen flow.”  
”An increased what?”  
”Semen flow, meaning you'll have stronger orgasms and more often. You'll realize soon enough. Now, onto the next part of the ritual. Do you want to fuck me?”  
You nod. ”Of course.”  
”Good. But I need you to beg...”  
”Why?”  
”Because I'm your Lady and as a slave you're supposed to beg. I'm not giving anything for free, you know...”  
You stop to think. ”Hold on, you said you needed me. Then why would I need to beg?”  
”Because it's fun for me. And dear little friend, have you not realized that whatever you say or do, in the end you'll come back to me, wanting me? You're already hooked, even if you can't admit it...”

You...  
A) succumb and beg her like the good slave you are  
or  
B) try to resist.


	11. 4A: Beg

You soon fall to your knees in front of her and crawl to her, caressing her smooth, crossed legs. ”Please, mistress, Lady, let me fuck you...” You look up at her beautiful breasts and her sly smile.   
”I give you permission to fuck me... Just fuck me real good.” She opens up her legs, still sitting in her wooden chair. She spreads her cunt open for you to admire it in all its wetness. Your huge cock quickly rises up, ready for action. She looks at it with excitement in her green eyes, grabbing it and slowly pulling it between her legs.   
You enter her hot, dripping gash, stretching it with your huge cock. She moans from just the tip, and as you enter deeper she wraps her arms around you and arches her back. You feel amazing inside her, thrusting carefully not to hurt her.  
”Don't worry about me,” she sighed in ecstasy, ”it won't hurt me. Just go all in.”  
”Yes, my Lady, as you wish.” And you obey, pulling back a bit to gain momentum and then slamming forward with great force, going all the way in. She lets out a high pitched scream, then kisses you passionately with her tongue. You start ploughing her, and hard. With every thrust she lets out a blissful moan.  
”Faster!” she screams.   
You start fucking her faster, and faster, until you can't move any faster than are. It's still a lot faster than most men could do, especially without cumming immediately. But even with an enchanted body you have your limits, and you quickly realize you're going to cum. You pull out as fast as you can, and release your load on her stomach and breasts.   
”No, cum inside me! Put it inside me! I can't get pregnant from you, you fool, I'm an elf and you're a human!”   
You obey, still cumming after drenching her body in your jizz, and thrust back inside her, filling her womb with your semen.   
”Don't stop! You can do it, don't stop!”  
Even after your unbelievably strong and long orgasm stops, you're still hard, so you obey her and keep fucking her cum filled cunt. With every thrust some of your semen bursts out of her, covering you both in it, as well as the chair and the floor beneath you.   
She's grabbing her bouncing breasts and groping them as you fuck her, when milk starts leaking out of them. ”Ooh, suck my tits!” she commands while shaking from your fast and powerful thrusts.  
You start sucking her nipples, drinking the sweet milk from them. Oh, how it tastes good, further driving you even crazier from lust. You come again and her belly bulges from your cum, your endless flow of cum. You can barely feel her pussy from all the semen inside her.  
”Ohh, your cum feels amazing inside me, give me more!” she moans and grabs you by the ears, sticking her tongue in your mouth again, leaving her breast milk to stream down her body and mix with semen.   
You just keep coming, you can barely even tell anymore, as your cock just shoots out impossible amount of constant jizz.   
Accidentally from all the rocking, the chair falls over and you're suddenly on top of her, while she lies on the ground, her bottom half completely covered in cum, as the puddle under you both keeps growing larger. You grab her legs and hold them up as you keep fucking her like a rabbit.   
”Ohhh my, I'm comiiing!” she suddenly screams, her whole body shaking as if an earthquake hit her, and her pussy squirts hard. She keeps quivering for a good minute, losing control of her body. ”St-stop, I can't take it anymore!” she tells you with a weak voice.   
You stop moving your hips, pulling out of her and almost immediately you stop cumming. A constant flow of fluids comes out of her pussy and down her ass crack to the floor, joining the huge puddle. She breathes heavily for a while, looking at you both. You are both covered in all kinds of things, in sweat, cum, breast milk and spit. Then she laughs a heartfelt laugh. ”This is going to be a nightmare to clean up,” she chuckles.


	12. 4B: Struggle

”You're wrong,” you claim. ”I'm not addicted, I'm just fine. If you won't let me fuck you, then that's alright by me. It's your loss.”  
She gives you a doubtful look. ”Is that right?”   
You nod slowly with great difficulty as if some invisible force is holding your chin up.   
”Fine then,” she says, waving her hand in dismissal. ”I just thought you would like to slide that huge, filthy cock of yours into my wet, hot cunt. Oh, and ram me with it as hard as you can, all the way in and down to your aching balls.”  
Your dick reacts, twitching.   
”You could come inside me, with no fear of pregnancy. Oh and how you would come, fill my womb with your semen, until it would nearly burst from it. I'd take it all, no problem, as long as you knew your place.”   
Your cock is now completely hard and pulsating madly.   
”We could fuck for hours, even days, in every hole. I'd drink your cum, let you release your load down my throat, I'd swallow it all. And you could fill my ass as well, until no more could fit inside me.”   
You fall on to the floor as your knees betray you, a wave of heat washing over you, your thoughts blocked by the Lady's dirty words and the images she is creating in your mind. You try to resist the urge, but can't and you start pleasuring yourself with both hands.  
”Oh, I see you try to seek comfort from your hands... My breasts would be much nicer, they could swallow your whole cock between them and give you orgasms no other woman could. I would love to be covered in your semen, oh, and I could, if only you just accepted the fact that you now belong to me.”   
You ejaculate like a volcano of sperm, the cum pouring down your cock, and on your body crotch and the floor.   
”I bet you can just keep cumming now, as my spell is in full effect. But it looks so sad when you cover yourself in it, instead of putting it in me. Oh well, you said you could do without me...”  
You give in, as you lie in a growing puddle of your own semen. ”Alright, I can't help it, please, my Lady, I'll do anything you ask...”   
You hear her chuckle, victorious. She approaches you, squats and sits straight on your dick, lowering herself all the way down. She moans happily, as you jizz inside her immediately and start filling her up little by little. She starts riding you like crazy, her puffed nipples bouncing in every direction.  
As you grope one of her breasts, milk squirts out on your face. You start sucking them in turns, drinking the sweet milk. You pump your loads inside her, as her belly starts to stretch, but she seems to enjoy all of it.   
After taking gallons of your jizz inside her, she cums herself, screaming like a maniac and collapses on you. She slides herself off you and takes your cock all the way in her mouth, as you cum down her throat. Her eyes slide into the back of her head as she gulps in down, letting out muffled moans. Even she has her limits and she pulls her head back, and you jizz on her face and cover it in your semen as well as her breasts.   
She catches her breath and then says: ”I think I've had enough for now at least... I will let you know if I need you anymore, but otherwise you'll be free to leave anytime.”


	13. Part 5: The Surprise Visit

You wait in an old tower of the ancient elven fortress where the Lady lives with her Sentinels, surrounded by a massive forest. You can barely sleep or eat, as all your thoughts are centered around the Lady and an award she has promised you. For days you wait, wandering around your room and the fortress courtyard, without a word from her. You are getting very impatient, wondering if she might have fooled you, used you and then thrown you away like an old rag. Maybe you'll never see her again. The Sentinels don't let you meet her anymore, as they walk the battlements with their rifles.   
After a week you give her one more day before you leave. You go to sleep late that evening, throwing away any hope of meeting her. But during the night, you wake up to someone sitting on you.   
”Shh,” a gentle female voice whispers, ”keep calm.” It's not the Lady, but another woman. You find it hard to really see her well in the dark before your eyes slowly adjust.   
”Who are you?” you ask, whispering. ”What are you doing here?”  
”The Lady sent me. She wanted me to give you this letter.” She lights a candle sitting on a nightstand by your rickety bed and hands you a piece of paper. She's young and cute with curly brown hair.   
Feeling her weight right on your crotch through the bedclothes, you get hard and it makes you slightly embarrassed, hoping she doesn't notice it. You try to ignore it and read the paper while lying on your back.   
The letter says: 

I've been busy lately and I apologize that you have to wait this long. But fear not, your reward is coming. But before that, I still have another favor to ask of you. Meet my friend, the adorable Nimeya, a friendly little thing. You have something she could really use, and I ask you to do whatever she says. Don't worry, she's mostly harmless.

Your Mistress and Lady, the Queen of the Woods

You put the letter down, confused, and look up at the person sitting on you. She smiles at you endearingly, fluttering her long eyelashes. Now in the candlelight you see small curved horns sticking from head amidst the dark curls. ”Nineya?”  
”Yes? So, what do you say, will you help me? Please do, I reeeally need it, pretty please?” she bombards you with questions, talking in an excited tone like a young girl, even though her body looks fully developed for a woman, with perky breasts only a tad bit smaller than the Lady's but still ample and wide hips. She is wearing revealing clothes, with only a few straps of linen holding her bosom, and covering her bottom she has a very short skirt that barely covers her parts. Underneath she has a very small knickers that you get glances of whenever she moves her legs on the bed.   
”What are you?” you ask.  
”Me? Oh silly, never heard of a subbucus before? I guess you thought we were just fairy tales, but I don't blame you really.”  
”A succubus? Aren't you supposed to have wings?”  
”Oh, I don't have mine yet, I'm not old enough.” She blushes.  
You give her a concerned look that she notices.  
”Don't worry, I'm not a kid or anything, just a very young woman,” she says and giggles. ”I know you humans and your morals, you're fine.”   
”What do you want?” you ask her, pondering.  
”You know...” she says and rubs herself against your crotch suggestively. Your big, hard cock presses against her bare thigh through the fabric. 

You...  
A) accept to help her do whatever she wants  
or  
B) carefully refuse, as you're wary of her.


	14. 5A: Help

”Alright then Nineya, I'll help you with your problem.”  
Her face brightens up even more and she hugs you. ”Oh thank you, kind sir! I've been waiting to finally prove myself! I promise to make you happy as well in return!” She jumps backwards on the bed and rips her skimpy clothes off to release her cute tits. Then very eagerly she presses her face on the long bulge through the bedclothes, rubbing her soft cheek against it.  
You take it as a sign to lift up the blanket and throw it on the floor, revealing your half naked body. You only have your briefs on, which are nearly ripping open from your massive hardon.  
The look on her face is priceless as she looks at the thing inside your pants, a mix of arousal and awe. ”I never guessed they are so big!”  
”Only mine is,” you say, fairly confident.  
”Really? Oh wow, it's amazing... Can I... can I touch it?”  
You nod. ”Go ahead.” You remove your briefs, freeing the monster between your legs. It rises up and stands there, as she stares it with her round eyes wide and her jaw dropping.  
She carefully moves her shaking hand closer to it, finally making contact with her fingers. Your cock twitches from her touch and she quickly pulls her hand back. ”I'm not sure if I can... It's so big, almost scary.”  
You give her a comforting smile. ”It'll be fine, it won't hurt you.”  
She swallows and looks at you. ”I want it, but... I want to see you do it, pleasure yourself for me. Please?” She gives a look that reminds you of a begging puppy, and you can't refuse.  
”Okay, okay, I'll show you how I do it then.” You grab your shaft and start jerking yourself off very casually, like you've done countless times before. ”I'll just warn you,” you say, huffing, ”when I come, I come a lot and very easily.”  
She giggles while she watches you, and you see her slide a hand down under her skirt and knickers, rubbing her own clit. A moist spot forms in her underpants and she just takes them off, but leaves her skirt on.  
You already feel the orgasm building up, coming any second now. ”Oh, I'm fucking cumming!”  
Your sperm flies on the bed and on her thighs, she lets out a surprised moan as you start cumming everywhere.  
”Ohh, it looks so yummy, smells so good,” she sighs and you see her get really excited. She very quickly lunges at you with her long fingers, making the bed squeal under her as she grabs your cock with both hands and licks the cum running down it and tries to catch the flying loads into her mouth. ”So good, amazing, there's so much of it,” she celebrates. She starts sucking the tip of your dick, drinking your semen as you jizz on her wet tongue. The way she uses her tongue and pleasures the head with her lips feels even more intense than the Lady ever did.  
You barely remember the stories about succubi, the way they seduced men and had sex with them until they slowly drew the life out their victims. You are just enjoying her mouth, floating around in ecstasy.  
Nineya seems so innocent yet so dirty that you can't help but to love her. She stops sucking you after a while, licking her lips contently and tapping her belly. ”Ahh, that really hit the spot,” she says, smiling. ”But I still want more! And you just keep cumming! No wonder she sent me to you!” She goes to lie down on her back, spreading her legs for you. ”Come, put it in here as well! Any hole does the job!” Only now did you notice she has a thin tail with hair at the tip, squirming around happily. You don't let it bother you, as you bring your throbbing cock over to her and carefully enter her pussy.  
She squirms a little upon first penetration and lets out a nice ”oh”, but as you stop to look at her reaction, she smiles encouragingly. The temptation is too big so instead of slowly pushing deeper, you go all the way with a single beastly thrust.  
”Oh yes! Just like that, give all of it!” she moans, her back arching backwards. You fill her up, fucking her tight pussy and coming inside it almost constantly. You keep having strong orgasms lasting for so long that it almost never stops. You can feel her becoming so full of your cum that with every thrust a lot of it comes out, replaced instantly.  
”Oohh yes, I can feel it all inside me, so thick and warm!” She touches her slimy crotch, getting her hands instantly covered in white goo oozing out her and then licks them clean, her smiling lips dripping from semen. ”I'll never go hungry again!”  
You start feeling weaker as time goes, your energy draining from the endless orgasms and fucking, as the horny succubus also starts to seem like a person stuffed after a long meal. But what you experience is a relaxing, enjoyable limpness that normal humans get after a long massage or, indeed, and orgasm. Your movement slows down a bit and you get a bit drowsy, until you eventually just go completely limp and fall on your back, lying on the bed and feeling the cum covered, wet bedclothes under your naked body.  
”I feel so great after that,” she says and comes to lie next to you and cuddle you. ”Now sleep and get some rest, sweet prince,” she whispers into your ear before you fall asleep.  
You are woken up by a strange, wet feeling, and as you look down you see Nineya pleasuring you with her mouth. ”Morning,” she says and giggles. ”I just want to get my breakfast, if that's okay as you were already hard before I even started!” She sucks you hard and with great hunger, drooling all over your cock and taking it surprisingly deep into her mouth. You very quickly start cumming again by the gallons with full strength after a good night's sleep, and she swallows it all without stopping, gulping it down her throat. It takes a solid half a minute before you are done, and she sighs loudly with satisfaction. Then she slowly puts back her revealing clothes and hugs you goodbye before leaving the tower with a content smile on her face.

(Skip to Part 6)


	15. 5B: Refuse to Help

”I'm sorry, but no. Just leave, I've seen a lot but a succubus is just too much. I've already done enough for the Lady, this is too much.”   
Her horny smile turns into a frown and she stops moving her hips.”What? How can you say that? Am I not pretty enough for you?”   
”I didn't mean that, I just... I'm not sure I trust you. You're... unnatural, weird, scary.”   
She gets noticeably insulted and angry, digging her sharp nails into your waist, her brown eyes burning. ”You're mean. I'm a starving young, innocent succubus and you insult me. I'll tell the Lady!”   
”Starving?”   
”Don't you know, you ass? Succubi feed on semen! Have you read anything? Not only rude man, but an illiterate one at that. I need this!”   
You're still suspicious of her and freaked out by her horns. But you're not a coldhearted man. ”Fine, I'll... ugh, feed you then, but just a little so you won't starve. Then we are done.”   
She calms down a bit and nods. ”Good, thank you. Now get your prick out and fast.”   
You slowly start removing the fur blanket and your briefs, but she gets impatient.  
”Hurry up!” she says and uses her nails to rip your underpants into pieces, then looks at your massive cock with her hungry eyes. Not wasting any time on removing her clothes she attacks it and starts sucking on it violently, grabbing it with both hands and jerking it off with a very hard grip. The way she milks it makes you stiffen up and grab the sheets. You're scared that she'll just rip your prick straight off with the force she's handling it. Still even with this very rough act she makes you cum, and she eagerly starts drinking your semen, draining it out of you. She doesn't stop until your cumming does, which takes a good while. She moans and mumbles muffled sounds of pleasure with your cock in her mouth.   
When she's done with that, you get ready to just drive her away, your cock sore and red. You get up from the bed while she sits there, not taking her eyes of your crotch. ”You got what you wanted, now please, get out.”  
She shakes her head with a mischievous look on her face. ”I'm not satisfied yet, I'm still hungry.”  
”How can you still be hungry after that!? Any other woman, even the Lady, would be stuffed after drinking that!”  
”I'm not any other woman,” she says.   
You now see a tail waving about behind her, and realize how strong her legs look. Until you can utter a word, she grabs you and wraps her muscular legs around you, locking you into your place. You struggle a little bit but her legs are too powerful, crushing you tighter against her, your huge cock rubbing against her naked belly. She takes off the little clothing she has covering her breasts, shaking them from side to side a little as a tease, then with a sure hand grabs your schlong and puts it inside her soaking cunt, pushing herself against you that you go all the way in. She uses her legs to slam her body into yours repeatedly, moaning as your cock fills her, quickly unloading massive loads inside. She has her hands tightly gripped around you, playfully scratching your back with her talons. You feel her long, agile tail tickle your ass with the hair at its tip, before penetrating it.   
You groan and bite your teeth together, every muscle in your body flexing and straining, as she uses her surprisingly strong tail inside your ass to help her move your body and fuck her, her crushing legs not loosening their hold of you. ”How does this help your hunger?” you ask with effort, releasing your warm sperm inside her as it keeps leaking out from her filled up pussy.   
”Any hole does the job,” she says and chuckles. ”Now my ass!” She turns on the side of the bed, now going on her knees looking away from you, still holding you with her legs. Grabs your cock, pulls it out and jams it inside her tight ass, the cum working as a lubricant. Your cock keeps throbbing and cumming inside her, but your body is getting weaker, your muscles are sore and tired, your balls aching. If you had a change of fighting her before, now you don't. You fully succumb to her, numb and drained of energy. Yet she doesn't seem to get enough, her grip gets tighter as she purrs like a cat and tears the bedclothes with her nails, her pussy still dripping from cum and her ass getting stuffed with more. Her speed is unmatched, you could never keep up with it without her help. You both move back and forth in a blur, and her tails is deep inside you, squirming uncontrollably. She is so into it she doesn't even notice the state you are in, until finally the unthinkable happens. Even with the Lady's spells still affecting you, you simply stop cumming, the flow slows down until it is no more, a few last drops of semen drip out of you inside her. She doesn't realize it for a good while until she feels herself getting lighter as the cum leaks out of her. She turns to look at you, disappointed, before you pass out on top of her.


	16. Part 6: The Reward

Soon after Nineya has left, a Sentinel comes to your tower and tells you to get ready to meet the Lady. Your reward awaits. Nervous, you quickly put on your clothes and follow the man escorting you to the main hall.  
As the heavy doors open, you see the Lady in a red dress, sitting on her wooden throne-like seat without a table in front of her.   
”How was your little date with Nineya? I hope she didn't bother you too much, I know how succubi can be, potentially very dangerous to ordinary men. But it seems you survived, which I counted on. Anyway, you must be anxious to get your reward, and you will. It took a long time to decide what it should be, judging by your behavior.”

During your time at the Lady's, you've...  
A) been very obedient, to the Lady's liking (chosen 4 or more A-options)  
or  
B) been relatively obedient (chosen 3 A-options)  
or  
C) been reluctant and stubborn. (chosen 3 or more B-options.)


	17. 6A: Obedient

The Lady smiles pleasantly. ”You've been helpful and fun company which will not go unnoticed. Thanks to you, I've gained many new allies over the past week and more power both political and magical. I also managed to get to know many people who are rather interested to see you with their own eyes. Bring them in!” She claps her hands together, and the men at the door open them. Ten naked women walk in, all pretty in their own way. ”Girls, let me introduce you to my guest. He's the man I've told you about, with the exceptional body. Now, tell him your names.”  
One by one, the women introduce themselves. Lola is a freed slave from the South, with dark skin, luscious lips and an outstanding bum. Yagna is a petite red haired girl with freckles on her cute face. Nanora is a heavier girl, not too fat but still bigger than the others, with humongous breasts, plump thighs and light brown hair. There are also two identical twins, Daisy and Lily, blond beauties with big blue eyes like deep pools. Galcia is a raven-haired woman with very pale skin but a shapely body, who claims to be a harmless vampire as she doesn't suck blood from humans. There are also two darker skinned brunettes: Julie is short and Catherina is buxom. The tenth woman is Nana, a small dark haired girl with narrow eyes, clearly from the southern part of Prasi. All of the women are young, except for obviously Galcia, who just looks young, and the quite well preserved middle aged Catherina.   
”Well?” the Lady asks you. ”Will you accept this reward?”  
You nod, slightly nervous.  
”I'm glad to hear that. Now, don't keep them waiting and show them what you have in those pants.”  
As the women slowly approach and flirt with you, you remove your clothes. They all stare at your giant member with amazement and lust. They all swarm you, their naked bodies caressing yours, sliding their fingers across your abs and butt cheeks. They're all wet and hungry for you. The first one to touch your cock is Daisy, the horny blonde. She is on her knees before you and grabs your foreskin, pulling it back and forth. The other women gather around her, Lily right next to her sister licking your balls, and they all wait for their turns to suck on your schlong. Daisy goes first, taking it in her mouth, clearly experienced. Her drivel runs down your cock, her warm mouth slobbering on your cock and making it wet. Her sister gets jealous and pushes her off, trying to best her in cocksucking. She sucks you deeper and faster, with even more spit rolling down her chin. Julie is right in front of her, leaning against her naked breasts, and sucks your balls.   
Suddenly you feel someone pulling your ass cheeks open and a tongue press against your hole. It's Yagna, licking your ass and pleasuring it with a finger in turns. Before Lily is finished sucking your dick, you warn them that you are about to come.  
They all seem intrigued and excited, smiling and giggling, begging for you to come. ”Yes, cum on our faces, show us all that cum!” They get what they are asking for, as almost immediately after you start ejaculating. The women let out a surprised scream that turns into laughter, as their faces are greeted with warm semen. You move your cock from one side to another to make sure you get your loads on each of them. They seem to love it, all clearly a bit shocked that the rumors were true. Some move a little as if they were dancing, some hold their tongues out, other lick the cum off their own faces and each others. A few girls start kissing each other passionately under the sperm shower, your cum falling on their hair, their face and breasts and their lovely thighs.  
Quickly they continue to suck you again, one by one, as you continue to cum on them and in their mouths. Nana tries starts off well, but when she tries to swallow your semen the amount is too much for her to handle. Her cheeks get full before she eventually has to spit the cum out. Lola with her dark, thick lips fares a lot better, managing to swallow quite a lot, even though some also stream out of her mouth. Nanora also does well, as do Daisy and Lily, yet none compare to Catherina who manages to swallow everything you pump into her mouth and down her throat when she takes your cock down to the balls.   
The women are all dirtied by semen, some have it running down their faces onto their breasts. They've had enough of drinking your cum and want your cock inside them, so soon Galcia opens her legs for you. You take her, fuck her good and hard, as she embraces your cum inside her. Then you are put to lie down, as the heavy Nanora sits on you, riding you like crazy. After a while, cum oozing out of her, she experiences a powerful orgasm and collapses on the floor. Julie, the shy short girl, is encouraged to lie down for you. You fuck her gently and avoid hurting her, but luckily she seems to really enjoy it. You get a sudden burst of cum, so powerful and plenty that it actually pushes her backwards and bulges her stomach slightly, while cum spurts out onto your dick. She lets out a shrill scream but giggles afterwards, massaging her belly.   
Lola the dark beauty wiggles her sizable backside at you teasingly on all fours, inviting you inside. You give Julie a gentle kiss and pull out of her, then grabbing Lola's ass and slowly penetrating her hole with your massive cock. The ebony woman sighs in ecstasy when you push deeper inch by inch, until you're up to your balls in her gaping ass. You start fucking her doggystyle, and her round buttcheeks jiggle with every thrust. You start pumping cum inside her, while Daisy goes to lay down beneath Lola, pleasuring her orally while Lola does the same to her. Yagna keeps fingering your own ass playfully, and Catherina sits on top of Lola to kiss you passionately and to let your squeeze her giant breasts. White semen starts oozing out of Lola's black ass, dripping down on to Daisy who licks it off lustfully.   
Lola starts quivering and then shaking, while moaning like crazy, ramming her bottom against you and milking your dick. She cums and squirts on Daisy, and her spasming body makes you shoot a powerful burst of cum as well, filling her to the brim.   
The women go to lay down into a big row of sperm-covered sluts, pleading you to fuck them. You do so, one after another, ruining all of their holes and shooting them full of cum, until the women are limp and gasping for air.

You got the Good Ending!


	18. 6B: Muddled

She gives you an insidious smirk. "You've shown some resistance and at times been a bit too timid for my taste, but I'll give you some credit. When you have cooperated, it's been a pleasure to have you here and it would be a shame to waste the gift I gave you. So, we can play one last time."  
You nod in excitement, her spell driving away any free thought you had left.   
She stands and takes a few confident steps towards you, her hips swaying from side to side. Her dress leaves little to your imagination, her hard nipples clearly visible from beneath.   
Your huge cock is already hard and ready, almost tearing your pants apart. She obviously knows this and gives it a teasing rub through the fabric. You lift your hands to grab her ass, but she seizes your arm and waves her finger in your face.   
”No, tonight we'll do something different.”  
”What do you mean, my Lady?” you ask, confused.  
”See this bottle?” she inquires, lifting the bottle to show you. ”It contains a potion I'm anxious to test out. It's something that will... let us say, multiply the amount of things we can do. The effect is temporary, but should be fun none the less. Willing to try?”  
You nod, because at this point you just want to fuck her silly and anything she says is fine with you.   
”Splendid,” she says with a delighted voice and corks the bottle, then downing it with one go. Then she throws the bottle aside and grabs you with a firm hold and starts kissing you passionately. Her other hand travels down your back and into your pants, grabbing your ass. You quickly feel a finger make way into your asshole. You keep kissing her, biting her neck and caressing her body, while using your hands to strip her naked.   
Suddenly, she starts shaking and breathing even heavier than before, as if she was about to cum. In your haze of lust, you don't even grow alarmed as something starts protruding from her back. The Lady has suddenly grown ten purple tentacles, that move almost hypnotically around her, like long headless snakes. Now you understand what the potion did, or at least you think you do. And you also have an idea what she will most likely do with those tentacles, and it simultaneously makes you scared and horny.   
The Lady seems amazed by her new additions, stopping to admire them, while the tentacles sway like tree branches in mild wind. "Incredible, it really worked," she gasps. A tentacle pokes you slightly and rubs against your back. "I can really control them and feel with them, I love this."  
The purple tentacles feels moist and smooth against your skin as they go inside your tunic and then violently rip it off you. Two slither inside your pants and tear them down, revealing your massive cock.   
"Keep calm," she says and assaults you with her tentacles, wrapping them around your limbs. The surprise nearly breaks the spell, and you struggle for a few seconds hopelessly. She holds a firm grip of you, making it nearly impossible to move, you can only flail slightly as each of your limbs are held by two tentacles. The two remaining caress you all over, smearing their slime on your muscular body. The Lady plays with her pussy while watching the two tentacles touch your cock. They start rubbing against it, gripping it, tugging it, licking it. One strokes you while the other starts fondling your swollen balls. Even after being drained by the succubus, you are now once again edging near an orgasm. The tentacle cupping your balls now slithers under you and touches your asshole before penetrating it. It goes in without real difficulty but still completely gapes your ass.   
The feeling tips you over the edge and you moan loudly, spurting sperm on the Lady's naked breasts.   
"Oh my, your ass feels great," she sighs and starts fucking you hard with her tentacle. It goes deeper with every thrust, annihilating your insides.   
The tentacle jerking you off lets go and suddenly OPENS at the tip, revealing its tube-like form. It latches onto your cock, swallowing it entirely. You feel an odd suction and how its muscles start to massage you, milking you.   
She now loosens her grip on your limbs, but lifts you slightly upwards with two strong tentacles while one starts poking against your lips.   
"Open your mouth and suck it," she commands you.   
You obey and the tentacle starts fucking your mouth, going deep in your throat. She uses her tentacles to please herself as well, one for each of her holes. You cum more and a long stream of semen gets sucked by her milking tentacle.  
She moans and sighs with an increasing tempo while her tentacles speed up, penetrating you from both ends. Then you feel a sudden swelling inside you and the tentacles burst out a tidal wave of actual cum, down your throat and into your ass, filling you completely until you can hold no more and the semen erupts out of you. She fills herself as well and the tentacles go limp. You fall to the floor into a huge puddle of cum, completely spent. As you come back to your senses, you realize that your member and body are back to their old selves. Her potion has worn off.   
The tentacles soon wither away and grow smaller until the the Lady looks like her usual self again as well. "That was fun," she says, out of breath. "Now, I have no more use for you. Get out of my home and never come back."

You got the Neutral Ending.


	19. 6C: Stubborn

The Lady's face turns into a impatient frown. ”You've been quite difficult to me. All I have done is ask you simple favors, favors any other man would gladly give, but not you. Since it seems that I am not good enough for you, maybe these will be to your liking.” She claps her hands, and the doors burst open with a terrifying sight. Six ogres walk in, humanoid beasts that are almost twice the size of a man, with horrible faces and massive hands. Not only that, but they have humongous cocks swinging back and forth between their legs, as well as a pair of balls the size of apples. You feel like running away, but when you turn, you meet the Lady's piercing eyes. ”Now, stay where you are and have fun with your new friends. I doubt we'll ever see each other again, even if you survive this alive.” She then turns to look at the ogres and signals towards you. ”Here's your pet, do with him as you please,” she tells them with a malicious smile on her face.  
She and the Guardians leave the hall, while you find yourself not being able to move. The gigantic ogres look down at you and let out growls, their big tongues sticking out. They come forward and pin you to the ground with their huge, strong hands. No matter how hard you try, you can't wiggle yourself free from their grasp. One of the ogres grabs you by your shoulders and pulls your face against its smelly crotch, its massive balls rubbing against your nose. Its limp dick is bigger than your hard one could ever be, and when it finally starts hardening, the cock becomes the size of your arm. You are absolutely terrified by it, but cannot do anything as another ogre starts pushing its massive member against your backside. It doesn't even bother stripping you of your clothes and instead just pushes trough as the fabric of your pants rips. You yell in agony as the shaft penetrates your ass with great difficulty, feeling as you've been impaled by a dull pole. As you scream with your mouth open, the ogre holding you by the shoulders shoves its cock inside your mouth, nearly straining your jaws. Both beasts start moving their hips back and forth while grunting loudly, and the other four slobber while they watch and jerk their own cocks. You struggle to breathe through your nose as the ogre's cock fills your mouth, until it starts thrusting even deeper and reaches your throat. You gag and drivel on the meat in your mouth, spit running down the shaft and your chin. The cocks are barely on fifth of their length inside you, even though it feels like you've reached your limit.  
Yet there's nothing you can do, as the lustful ogres fuck you harder and faster, holding you up in the air from both sides. Your face is red and your eyes roll back, as the ogress cocks go deep into your mouth and your ass, making your throat and belly bulge. Oddly enough, even though it hurts, your cock is also hard and the ravaging of your ass sends waves of pleasure though your body as well.  
The ogre fucking your ass starts panting and howling, and you can feel its cock grow alarmingly, as it forces itself all the way inside. You feel its hot jizz filling you in seconds, semen bursting out of you and flowing inside. The load is huge, even more than you've ever come at one time, and when the ogre finally pulls out, you feel as if pounds of your weight were suddenly lifted. You can't revel in the freedom much longer, as another ogre quickly fills the other's place, jamming its cock inside your gaping, red, cum-oozing ass. It's already jerked itself for a good while so it doesn't take long until it cums as well, just as much as the one before.  
The ogre in front of you also cums down your throat. You feel it going down by the gallons, until you just can't keep it in anymore and throw up a bunch of white semen on the ogre's dick. The ogre pulls out, covering your faze in monster jizz. Another takes its place.  
The feeling of cocks going through your body ultimately drives you to cum as well, unloading onto the floor that has a constantly growing puddle of jizz coming out of your dick, mouth and ass. You've given up even trying to resist by this point and your body is limp except for your rock-hard cock. Your belly starts looking like a pregnant lady's would as it's filled with a never ending stream of cum from down your throat and up your ass. You start losing consciousness, everything goes black...

You got the Bad Ending.


End file.
